Charter
by Draco38
Summary: Dutch gets a interesting phone call, and some ghosts of the past come to visit the Lagoon crew. Dedicated to the WW II PT Boat Vets. There are less than 4000 left alive. Three chapters. AU
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Black Lagoon or any of its characters.

Updated: 10/24/13

* * *

Charter

Dutch hung up the phone and sat looking at it for a few minutes. He leaned back in his chair and watched out the window as the traffic on the streets of Roanapur slowly drove by. "Hey Benny!" he called out.

Benny walked out of his computer room to stand by Dutch's desk, "Yeah boss man what's up?" he said.

Dutch handed him a piece of paper and said, "See what you can find out about the names on this for me."

The computer geek examined the list and said, "I don't know Dutch, these are pretty common names if you ask me. No idea what might show up. Any other hints?"

Dutch shook his head and said, "I've just got a feeling something will turn up. Let me know what does."

"Ok give me a few minutes," Benny said as he strolled back to his room.

About twenty minutes later Benny called out, "Hey Dutch? Come look, you got to see this."

Dutch grunted as he got up and walked to where Benny was seated. He stood where he could look over the hacker's shoulder and read what was on the computer screen. "Well, well," the big man said. "I thought something like this would show up. Man you got to love the internet."

Benny looked up at him and asked, "You know what this is? You know who these people are?"

"Well I thought I did and now I'm sure of it," Dutch replied as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"What's this about Dutch?" the blond asked as the boss headed back to his desk.

"A charter Benny boy!" he said. "They want to charter the Lagoon for a day."

Benny rolled to the door in his chair and looked at his boss with questions on his face. Dutch just shrugged at him as he picked up the phone and began to dial. "Don't say anything to Rock or Revy will you Benny? I kind of want this to be a surprise," Dutch said as he sat back in his chair. "Hey Boris, Dutch, you got any plans about this time next week? No? Let me tell you a story…"

Benny rolled back in front of his computer and began to do more research on what he had found.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a Review and/or Favorite.


	2. A Week Later

I do not own Black Lagoon or any of its characters.

Updated: 10/24/13

* * *

A week later

"Revy…Revy, get up!" Rock as he shook the gunslinger awake.

"Uhhhh…five more minutes…" Revy groaned as Rock pulled her into a sitting position on the side of the bed.

"No Revy not today. Dutch wants us on the boat right now," Rock said as he lit a cigarette for her and waved a cup of coffee under her nose.

"Uhhhh…" Revy mumbled again as she took a drag of the smoke and began to sip the coffee. "Why do we have to be up so early again?" Revy mumbled as she stood up, dropped her underwear and stumbled toward the bathroom with the cigarette in one hand and the coffee in the other.

Rock snickered and shook his head as he sat back on the bed smoking. He had gotten used to her little show ever since they had…well that didn't matter, he still enjoyed it. "Dutch said he wanted to be out past the Buddha before sunrise for some reason. We'll be gone until tonight," the salaryman told her.

"Uhhhh…" was all Revy said as the shower started.

"Hurry up," Rock said as he got up and headed out the door, "I'm going to pack some food for us."

Fifteen minutes later they stood on the dock beside the PT boat as the sky began to get lighter in the pre-dawn. As they talked and smoked a big man with a scar on his face walked up the dock toward them. Revy turned and put her hand on one of her guns but then paused.

"Boris?" She said, "Is that you?"

"Da," the big Russian said, as he walked up.

Rock and Revy looked Boris up and down as he stopped before them. Boris was carrying a cooler in one hand and a gym bag over his shoulder. He was dressed in combat boots and a solid green uniform with no markings on it.

"Well aren't we all green today?" Revy said.

"Da, off duty clothes for once." Boris said. He nodded to Rock, "Looks like Rock is going casual today too."

Rock nodded as he took a drag of his smoke. "Yeah Dutch said he wanted a deck hand today not a businessman." Rock had on combat boots, blue jeans and a denim long sleeve shirt.

A jeep pulled up as Boris set his gear on the boat. Three old gray-haired men got out and strolled up the dock to where the trio was standing. "

Good morning," the tallest of the three said as they walked up. "I believe I'm looking for Mr. Rock?" he said as he held his hand out.

"I'm Rock," Rock said has he shook the man's hand.

"Johnny Jones son, pleased to meet you. This is Richard White and Jimmy Smith. We're your charter for the day."

Suddenly the one called Jimmy leaned forward close to Revy and said, "Whooowe! What a pair you got there little girl!" Rock froze as the man moved his head back and forth getting a good look at Revy's chest. "What are those? F's?" He exclaimed as Revy as stood with her mouth open and her cigarette between her fingers. Rock was just about to grab for Revy's twitching right hand when Jimmy said, "Yep! Beretta 92F's I believe, looks like you done a good bit of custom work on them too!"

Rock let out the breath he was holding as Mr. Jones and Mr. White shook their heads at the antics of their friend.

"Uh we need to get a few things out of our jeep," Jones said. "Jimmy? How bout you stay here and we'll handle it." Jimmy nodded as Rock offered to help.

"Oh yeah Jimmy can stay right here with me," Revy said as she leaned over and put her arm on his shoulder. "Maybe I'll show him my guns while you boys get loaded," Revy said as she smirked at the old man. Jimmy grinned and bounced his eye brows at her as she pulled out one of her boys.

When Rock and the others got done, the three men walked back and forth on the dock talking and taking pictures of the PT boat while Rock and Revy watched.

"What the hell do they want pictures of this old boat for?" Revy asked while Rock shook his head.

"I have no idea Revy but here comes Dutch, maybe we'll find out something now.

The captain walked down the deck with a pole in his hand to the stern of the boat. As he stuck it in a bracket mounted on the stern an American flag fell open and snapped in the morning breeze. Dutch turned and walked amidships between the torpedo launchers and called out, "Please come aboard gentlemen, we are about to shove off."

The three men walked over and then they did something Rock and Revy had never seen before. Mr. Jones stepped forward and saluted the flag on the stern, then stepped aboard, saluted Dutch and said, "Lieutenant John Jones requesting permission to come aboard Captain."

Dutch returned the salute and rumbled, "Welcome aboard the Black Lagoon Lt. Jones, I'm Dutch." Lt. Jones stepped out of the way as Dutch repeated the ceremony with each of the others. Mr. White was Chief Petty Officer Richard White and 'Jimmy' was Torpedo man First Class James Smith.

Dutch addressed the men after shaking their hands, "We'll be getting under way in just a minute." They nodded as Dutch started towards the pilot house, while calling out, "Rock! Prepare to cast off!"

Jimmy leaned over one of the torpedo launchers and said to Rock and Revy who were still standing open mouthed, "Are you two joining us or are you going to stand there and hold the dock down all day?"

Rock started for the bow lines as Revy snorted. She walked forward, stopped for a second and then threw a salute at the flag before jumping aboard. Jimmy smirked and winked at her as she landed on deck and started forward to help Rock with the lines.

Fifteen minutes later the Black Lagoon passed the Buddha at the mouth of the harbor. Behind them the sun broke over the eastern horizon bathing the city and harbor in a golden glow. The three old men stood on the stern and watched as the Buddha receded in the distance.

"Hmm," said Lt. Jones. "We don't get to see a sun rise like that much anymore."

"Nope," said Chief White. "And there may not be too many more in store for any of us Lt."

"Belay that talk Chief, today is about having fun until we do our duty this evening."

"Aye, aye sir," Chief said as Boris and Rock walked up.

"Gentlemen I don't think you met Mr. Boris who came along for the ride today as extra crew," Rock said.

"Greetings gentleman," Boris said as he shook hands with the men.

"Russian? Ex-military?" Lt. Jones asked.

"Da," said Boris, "Sergeant, retired."

"Well, well," said Chief White. "You've got a real diverse crew here Mr. Rock."

"Just Rock please Mr. White." Rock said as he bowed slightly.

"Well then just call me Chief, young man," he said with a smile.

Rock smiled back and said, "Dutch said if you wanted we could take you on a tour of the boat."

"Yes we would like that. It's been a long time since we have been on board a 103 class boat," Chief said.

Rock looked puzzled as he said, "A long time since you were on one? I didn't think there were many of these boats left anymore."

Chief nodded and said, "Oh I guess you didn't know. I thought your captain would have told you. We're PT boat vets from WW II. The last time we were on one of these boats was in the South Pacific in 1945."

Lt. Jones smiled and said, "Squadron 10 southwest pacific, Solomon's and Philippine campaigns."

Boris smiled, chuckled and said, "Dutch told me, but likes to surprise Rock and Revy every once in a while. He says it keeps them on their toes."

Chief nodded and said, "What you have here son is what may be the last operating 103 class PT boat that is still mostly in its original configuration. Most others were cut up, burned or rebuilt to be fishing and pleasure boats."

"I guess I did not realize that." Rock replied. "I always thought there were others around, but I don't know much about history. It was not a subject that was pushed in the business school I went to."

"I on the other hand am a student of history," said Boris. "That is why when Dutch called me I jumped at the chance to come and talk to veterans like you. I hope you will feel like telling me some of your stories before the day is done."

The men nodded, "I think we can do that," Chief said. "Maybe over lunch."

Boris smiled and said, "In that case let's work up an appetite by starting down in the engine room."

A few hours later Rock leaned on the front of the deck house where Revy was sitting on top next to the mast. "Well Revy," Rock said, "what do you think of our passengers?"

Revy snickered, "That Jimmy is a hoot, and he has been trying to keep something going with me all day. Lt. Jones is the serious type. When you talk to him you get the feeling he is giving you his undivided attention and really listening to what you have to say."

Rock nodded as he had noticed the same thing.

"Now Chief, I can see him looking at stuff and analyzing it. He is working it out in his head like he is looking for the good or the bad in everything. I almost get a cop feel off of him, but not in a bad way."

The three men and Boris came out of the pilot house. Boris said, "Rock? Dutch asked that you go take the flag down for a bit."

"Ok…" Rock said with a puzzled look on his face as he started aft.

"What's up guys?" Revy asked as Jimmy came to stand beside her. "We're gonna make a torpedo run Revy!" Jimmy said.

Lt. Jones nodded, "Dutch said there is a freighter in the outer channel. He thought it might be fun to get a little practice in."

"Really…" Revy said as Rock walked back up. "Give me the glasses Rock." The Japanese man reached into a compartment by the old instrument panel and handed Revy a set of binoculars.

The gunslinger stood up on top of the deck house and began to search the horizon out between two islands they were passing. "I got it, about 1 o'clock off the starboard bow. Oh man, this is too good!" said Revy. She handed the glasses to Rock and said, "Take a look Rocky Boy, see if you can tell who it is."

Rock frowned as he focused on the ship, "Is that who I think it is Revy?"

"Well if you think it's the Saint Joan you are correct," she said as she laughed. The other watched Rock as his shoulders slumped and he sighed loudly. He handed to glasses to the others so they could take a look at the approaching ship.

"I take it by Rock's face you've encountered this ship before?" Lt. Jones asked Revy as she poked at Rock with her toe.

"Yeah Lt. I would say we have," Revy snickered. "Not long after Rock joined the crew we had some business with the Saint Joan. They wouldn't stop and talk to us so I had to get a little rough with them," Revy smiled sweetly. "I only scratched the paint a little with the RPG, but I bet they are not going to be happy to see us again."

The Lt. and Chief looked at each other thoughtfully as Jimmy looked up at Revy and said, "I think I'm in love."

Revy winked at him as she got a firm hold on the mast.

The sound of the engines changed slightly as Dutch began to maneuver to line up on the ship.

"Everyone hold on," Dutch called over the intercom. "I'll go in to about 800 yards before engaging."

The PT boat rumbled in closer as the horns on the Saint Joan began to blow. "800 yards!" Dutch called out. "Firing one! Firing two! Time to beat feet! Going to flank speed!"

As the _Black Lagoon_ turned to port to pass astern of the freighter, the sounds of the big V-12 engines turned from a rumble to a roar.

"Yeeehaaaa!" Revy screamed as the boat rose up to glide across the tops of the waves instead of pushing through them. As they passed astern of the bigger ship several crewmen were hanging off the rails throwing objects and cursing loudly. Revy laughed and saluted them with one finger as the PT bounced across their wake.

After a few miles of running flat out Dutch called out through the intercom, "I'm going to go back into the inner channel. Then I'll find a spot to anchor so we can eat lunch."

Rock said, "I'll go down and get some stuff ready. If Dutch will pick a shady spot, I think we should eat on the stern because it's getting hot down below decks right now." Boris and Chief went down to help Rock as Lt. Jones went to talk to Dutch.

Lt. Jones went into the pilot house and stood beside the command chair, as Dutch maneuvered the boat between the islands and inlets.

"What boat is she Dutch?" Jones asked. "Do you know?"

Dutch shook his head and said, "I think the hull is the 377 boat, but since I put her together from three boats it's hard to say any more. The guy I got her from didn't know either."

"Want to sell her?" Jones asked as he watched Dutch's reaction.

Dutch sat quietly for a minute and then said, "John, I would rather cut off both of my legs than sell this boat."

The old man smiled and said, "I thought so but I had to ask. There are several groups trying to get at least one of this class boat restored, but it's hard to find anything for them now a days."

"Yeah I heard Elco sold Gable's _TARBABY_ a while back and that some other people were trying to buy up some of the old fishing boats that had been made from the hulls," Dutch said.

Lt. Jones nodded, "Yeah and there are sets of plans, so one could be built from the ground up for enough money. It's not the same as having an old war boat though."

"I know what you mean," Dutch said. "This boat is a part of me and neither my company nor my crew would be the same without her."

Dutch pointed out the front windows to an inlet that had shade from the mangrove trees growing around it. "There, that looks like a good spot for lunch," Dutch said. He keyed his headset and said, "I need someone on the bow to drop anchor when I tell them to."

"We got it Dutch!" Revy called back and a moment later she and Jimmy walked into view on the bow. Revy threw the anchor over and watch it sink as Jimmy watched Revy.

Dutch snorted and said, "I think Revy has a fan."

Jones sighed, "Yeah, but Jimmy is just playing around. He always was the wildest of our little group."

Dutch laughed as Revy headed aft again with Jimmy in tow behind her. "To be honest I think Revy is sucking it up too," Dutch said as Jimmy looked in the window and waved as he went by.

Everyone gathered on the stern deck for sandwiches and beer. Over the course of the next several hours the mercenary crew learned that Lt. Jones was a retired lawyer, Chief was a retired police detective and Jimmy used to own a chain of gun shops.

"Ha!" Revy exclaimed. "I told you Rock! I can always tell when someone is a cop!"

Chief laughed and said, "I didn't think I had a neon sign on me! What gave me away Revy?"

"It's the way you look at things Chief." Revy said, "Your eyes, they were working things out. You were thinking and analyzing even if you didn't know you were doing it."

"I didn't peg the Lt. for a lawyer though and you," she said, as she poked Jimmy in the shoulder with her finger. "You I figured for a used car salesman."

Everyone roared with laughter as Jimmy fell over in fake shock. "I'm wounded!" he cried out as he held his hands to his chest. "A used car salesman! I never heard…oh wait a minute, I did sell used cars when I got out of the service in '45."

Everyone roared with laughter again and Revy laughed so hard she had tears coming out of her eyes.

As the sun began to get lower in the sky and Lt. Jones looked up and said, "Dutch, I think it's time to make that last run."

The black man nodded and said, "Ok Lt. we'll get under way,"

Rock went forward to haul up the anchor as Dutch started the engines. The three old men stood on the stern as the PT boat slid out from between the islands. Dutch worked his way out to the west, before turning back in the general direction of Roanapur.

Revy watched as Chief began to unpack one of the bags he had brought onboard with them. He lifted out a dark wooden box with a saucer sized emblem on top of it.

"What's that Chief?" Revy asked pointing at the emblem.

"Revy," Chief said. "You work on a PT boat and don't know what that is? Young lady your education is sorely lacking, we'll have to do something about that." He held up the box where she could see the top better. On it was a cartoon drawing of a mosquito wearing a sailor's hat holding onto a torpedo in its legs, "This was the first emblem of the PT boat squadrons during the war. Back then they were called mosquito boats because they struck fast, bit hard and raced away. The Disney Company did a bunch of different ones for all the PT squadrons, but this is the first style."

Suddenly Revy got a little chill as she looked at the box in Chief's hands. "Chief," she said quietly. "What's in the box?"

Chief looked at her with sad eyes and said, "That's an old friend of ours Revy. That's what this has been all about. We are here to give him back to the sea. You are welcome to stand with us if you would like. You, Rock and the rest of the crew, you're all PT boaters now and I think Charlie could appreciate that."

Dutch stepped up behind her and said softly, "Boris and I are going to Revy, and I think Rock is also, but you don't have to unless you want to. I know how you are about stuff like this."

Revy thought about it for a minute. "I've never done it before. I don't do funerals, but I think I will this time," she said.

They walked to the stern and Dutch told Lt. Jones, "Benny is at the controls. He'll keep us steady and slow until I take back over." Jones nodded and stood facing the old men and the crew.

Lt. Jones started speaking, "First of all, I would like to thank the crew of the _Black Lagoon_. You have made today a special day that we will all remember as long as we live and thank you for standing with us now" He cleared his throat, "When our base was bombed and I was knocked out, Charlie Mahan ran into the burning building and pulled me to safety. Charlie saved my life."

Chief White spoke up, "When our boat was strafed by an enemy aircraft, Charlie Mahan yanked me out of the way. Three other men standing where I had been died that day, Charlie saved my life."

Jimmy looked up at the others and said, "When an enemy barge shot our boat full of holes and I was hit, Charlie Mahan pulled me to safety and held pressure on my wounds till the docs could get to me. Charlie saved my life and after the war was my business partner for forty years."

Lt. Jones took the top from the box as Chief held it out over the wake. A dull black and gray ash flowed from the box and swirled in the wind before settling into the sea.

Boris stepped to one side and unslung a M14 rifle Revy had not noticed on his shoulder. He raised the gun at an upward angle and fired off twenty one shots, measured at one second intervals as the old men and Dutch saluted.

Suddenly Jimmy seemed to shrink and held his head low. "Chief?" he said." I suddenly feel very cold."

Lt. Jones looked at Rock and asked, "Rock? Do you think we could find some coffee around here?"

Rock nodded and started forward saying, "Yes sir, I can have some made in a minute."

Boris stepped up and said, "I think I could use some myself. How about you Mr. Jimmy? Want to get some coffee and talk with me for a bit?" Jimmy nodded as he slowly walked up the deck with Boris following him.

Dutch looked at Lt. Jones and asked, "Why this way Lt.? Why come all this way?"

Jones looked out across the sea as he said, "Charlie worked all his life to get people to remember vets and PT boaters Dutch. When I heard this rumor there was a 103 boat sailing the South China Sea, I had to check it out. It was the least I could do for such a good friend and the man who saved my life." He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and blew his nose in it. "Dutch," he said. "you may not know it but there are one thousand WW II vets dying every day. Of the PT boaters that served in the war there are so few left they do not even have reunions anymore."

Dutch shook his head, "I didn't know."

Jones started forward and said, "I think I could use some of Rock's coffee myself, how about you." Dutch nodded and followed the old man forward.

Revy stood and watched the wake as Chief turned to carry the box back to his bag. "Why Chief?" she asked.

He stopped and looked at her, "Why what Revy?"

"Why did you keep the box? Why didn't you just put it overboard?" She asked.

"The box is needed Revy, it will be needed again real soon," he said quietly.

She looked at him with dead eyes and asked, "Jimmy Chief? Are you saving the box for Jimmy?"

Chief shook his head and smiled sadly. "No Revy," he replied. "It's not for Jimmy. Jimmy is in good health, he might outlive all of us." He looked down at the box in his hands, "It's for me Revy. I'm the next, baring accident. You see I have terminal cancer and have about eight months to live."

Revy stared at Chief for a minute her eyes blinking. She said, "Shit, this is why I don't do stuff like this. I think I need a drink. Would like a drink with me Chief?"

He nodded and said, "I would love a drink Revy. Just let me put this away."

"I got rum, do you like rum?" she asked.

Chief chuckled and said, "Revy, you are a woman after my own heart. I love rum."

About two hours later the _Lagoon_ slid through calm waters past the Buddha, as the sun set in the west behind them. The crew tied up to their dock and began to shut the boat down for the evening, as the passengers gathered their bags on the dock and then thanked each of them. Revy shocked everyone by doing something she had never done before. She hugged each of the old men as they left. She then climbed back aboard the boat to lean on the deck house by where Dutch was standing smoking. Rock and Boris walked down the dock and helped the men into their jeep and spoke to them a minute before they drove away.

"Hey Dutch?" Revy said quietly as she lit a smoke. "Those are what you call heroes huh?"

The big man nodded, "Yep Revy, those are tried and true, bonafide heroes."

* * *

A/N: Please leave a Review and/or Favorite.


	3. Two Months Later

I do not own Black Lagoon or any of its characters.

Updated: 10/24/13

* * *

Two months later

Revy walked into Rock's room carrying a bottle of rum. Rock was propped up on his bed reading a book. "Hey Rock I'm back," she said. "Want to have a drink with me?"

Rock looked up from the book and said, "Sure Revy, I could use one." She crawled in next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

After taking a drink out of the bottle she passed it to him and said, "Wha'ch ya reading?"

Rock took a drink and handed the bottle back to her before saying, "We got a package from Chief White today while you were out. He sent me a couple of books and some papers for you." He reached to his bedside table and got a stack of papers which he handed her. "Oh," he said, "by the way, Chief said to tell the pirate girl Jimmy said, 'arrgg!'" Revy laughed as she flipped through the papers she had.

"Hey, hey look at this Rock! This is a list of every PT boat squadron there was and what boats were in them. Chief says if our boat is 377 like they think, it was in squadron 27 and its nickname was 'Miss Chatterbox'. It tells where it was and what other boats were with it. Oh look this is the squadron emblem, looks like a swordfish or a shark." She smiled as she looked through the pages.

She looked over and asked, "So what are you reading?"

"Chief sent me this book about the first PT squadron that was in action in the pacific. It's called _They Were Expendable_ and they made a movie from it."

"A movie?" she said, "Really? Who was in it?"

Rock smiled as he said, "Oh nobody really, some guy named John Wayne."

Revy whacked Rock on top of the head with her hand, "Some guy named John Wayne! I should kick your ass Rock, you know I love John Wayne! Damn we should get that and watch it!"

Rock laughed as he rubbed his head, "I know Revy I was just playing with you."

Revy snuggled in close to him and said, "Hey Rock? Read to me will ya? I want to hear about the heroes" Rock smiled and said, "Ok pirate girl." and began to read aloud.

* * *

A/N: I look forward to reading your Reviews and/or Favorites, please leave one. I'm a member of PT Boats, Inc. Check out their web site to learn more about boats like the _Black Lagoon_.


End file.
